


The Belle Of The Ball

by worldtravellingfly



Series: Fem!Harry One Shots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Always Female Harry, Always-a-girl-Harry, Awkwardness, Ballroom Dancing, F/M, Female Harry Potter, First Meetings, Gen, God-Siblings, Post-Canon, Post-War, Pre-Relationship, Randomness, Romance, Rumors, introduction, one shot (for now), post—hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldtravellingfly/pseuds/worldtravellingfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mori meets the Belle of the Ball and is unexpectedly attracted to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Belle Of The Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The author does not own either the Harry Potter Universe, nor the Ouran High School Host Club Universe. All rights belong to their legal owners.

The Belle of the Ball 

Ouran High School Host Club/HP

-1-

He first noticed her when their eyes met over the crowd in one of the countless elegant, Victorian ballrooms his father had forced him into. She was wearing a nice gown in some fashionable dark blue shade, but that is not what he first focused on. The large yet somehow tasteful teardrop-diamond necklace and earrings did not draw his eyes either.  
However, it was obvious by the expression in her unique emerald-green eyes that she craved to be someplace else, very uncomfortable in a room filled to the brim with many people. The sandy-haired male (who had offered her his arm before they were announced at the door) was trying to alleviate her distress, to distract her from the numerous, inquisitive people surrounding them, and the envious looks she occasionally received from other (usually female) guests. All the while, the sandy-haired man was acting more like a bodyguard (quite similar to how Mori himself had acted around Hani during their school years) than a lover or husband would. He always kept as much distance between others and his companion as possible, stepping in front of her in case anyone he regarded as a threat approached and regularly checked the vicinity for danger. However, the slightly scarred male behaved so discreetly not many would have caught his subtle surveys without extensive training beforehand.  
Mori heard countless rumors floating over the tables, the speed of their distribution still surprised him, about the mysterious woman with the unique eyes and her protector. Most claimed to know that they were secretly lovers, others argued that the 'couple' had been friends since childhood and Lord Longbottom - the aforementioned male's name, apparently - and Lady Potter simply considered each other friends or siblings. One of the nastier old bitties sneered something very uncomplimentary about the young woman and a toddler-child which 'most likely' had born out of wedlock by Lady Potter.  
For a second, Mori's heart plummeted, before he forcefully reminded himself of all those other ridiculous rumors. Who knew what was actually true and what was just mean-spirited gossiping?  
Therefore he decided to satisfy his curiosity by actually initiating contact with the beautiful noble and perhaps request Kyoya to research her background later that night.  
The opportunity for an introduction arose after the expensive five-course-menu. A chamber concert band was setting up to play for the ball when Mori noticed Lord Longbottom leave his (self-appointed?) charge for the first time that evening. Apparently, he was an expert in all things plants, his company designing enchanting gardens for those who could afford the prices.  
The first strings of a lively piece rang out throughout the crowded ballroom.  
However, Lady Potter remained in her seat, although her eyes glanced longingly at the dance floor whenever she thought no one would notice.  
Tamaki, who had also been invited to this ostentatious event, had picked up on Mori's intrigue with the ravenette, so he dragged his friend over to their table. "Ami-hime, it has been too long since I had the pleasure of seeing you! How are you these days, my lady? And what about Teddy? Already so good at breaking hearts - just like his Uncle Tamaki!" The usually obnoxious blonde exclaimed in his trademark manner.  
Surprisingly, the ravenette neither blushed like any ordinary fangirl would, nor deemed the 'King' too annoying. Instead, her countenance actually softened a few degrees and she smiled genuinely at the two Japanese men. "Indeed, it has been, Tamaki-sama. Teddy is doing just fine, although he started to beg for a puppy a few days ago. Thank you for asking. How have you been?" Lady Potter replied easily, sincerely returning the question after their well-being. This caused a wave of positive feelings to wash over Mori, before he tuned back into the conversation the two acquaintances were easily keeping flowing.  
"I've been wonderful!" Tamaki exclaimed happily. "Have you met one of my good friends yet? This is Morinozuka Takeshi, although we like to call him Mori - the Wild Type," the blonde continued, suavely introducing his silent friend.  
Lady Potter inclined her head politely in a non-verbal greeting. "It's nice to meet you, Morinozuka-san."  
"The pleasure is mine, Potteru-hime," Mori replied easily.  
And the Kendo-master thought he might owe Tamaki a favor, at the very least for the opportunity to dance with the fascinatingly modest, private Lady Potter.


End file.
